Hermione's Illness
by hermiones heart and soul
Summary: When Hermione refuses to miss her classes, even though she is sick, things go from bad to worse. All her friends, and her boyfriend are so worried. Btter then summary sounds! I promise :


Disclaimer: Mostly all of this story, and anything else of mine you recognize, belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Hermione rolled over and threw herself out of bed. She heard a groan, but it took her a good thirty seconds to discover it was her own. Her throat ached; her chest felt like there was needle upon needle repetitively being stabbed into it. She moaned this time as she walked clumsily over to her trunk.

She found a sexy, but comfortable red v-neck that had black laces criss crossing up the back, and a pair of black skinny jeans. She smiled as she picked out her favorite pair of converse, her red ones. Hermione would admit to anyone who asked that she had most definitely changed. Sure, she was still the bookie Hermione Granger, and sure, studying would always come first, and friends second, but now she also had her secret boyfriend with whom to occupy her time.

With just a flick of her wand, the shower was hot and steamy. Another flick and she was undressed. She stepped into the steamy abyss, relishing in the comfort it gave her. Then, as if to ruin her day, a cough tore through throat.

"Owwwwwwie," she moaned. She stepped out of the shower, spelled her hair straight, pulled on her outfit that she had so carefully created, and applied her dark eyeliner and mascara onto her eyes. She coughed again, and then doubled over into a coughing fit. Any other day, she would have thought to put a silencing spell on herself, but today, to put it simply, she felt so shitty that that thought had not occurred to her.

She walked miserably down the stairs, repetitively stumbling into walls that, due to her illness, she'd either forgotten they were there, or was so dizzy, she thought they were across the room. Harry and Ron watched as she stumbled walking into the common room, and their faces were immediately filled with concern.

"MYA!" yelled Harry as Hermione passed out, nearly missing the coach. Her eyes quickly opened, and she immediately knew she had to convince Harry and Ron she was fine.

"Fuck, I need to get more sleep." She said to Harry and Ron, though they didn't seem to buy it.

"Mya, what's really going on?" asked Ron, his face almost terror-filled, but the terror was covered more with worry.

"Nothing, just very tired today. Not really feeling myself."

"Please Mya, if anything else happens come get Ron and I."

"Ok." Harry and Ron had become so protective over her since, during the summer, the deatheaters attacked and had killed her whole family. Hermione kept telling them she was fine, but she knew by looking in their eyes that they knew something she didn't.

As soon as the trio got to breakfast, another coughing fit seized Hermione. Her whole body ached and her throat and lungs were on fire. Ron and Harry looked at her with such love and concern in their eyes, but she shooed it off, demanding that they believe she was ok.

After breakfast, the trio split up. Ron and Harry to herbology, while Hermione to advanced potions. Ron and Harry kept throwing worried glances at her over their shoulders, but Hermione would smile at them every time they did. Finally they were out of sight. Hermione went on her way to advanced potions, unable to maintain the happiness welling inside her. Her boyfriend was not only in this class, but her partner! She almost skipped, but then another coughing fit seized her, and she remembered why her day had been so shitty after all.

"Granger."

"Malfoy." Hermione uttered his name in disgust, but after a quick glance around she looked at him with love in her eyes. He smiled back warmly and the two went to their shared potions station. Snape looked at the two knowingly, Draco, his nephew, had finally found the perfect girl for him. He also looked at them with sympathy, knowing that or now, it must be a secret from the world.

Hermione was doing quite well, until such a bad coughing fit seized her that everyone in the entire class stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Even Snape had a flash of worry in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by coolness, calm, mystery.

"Ms. Granger, if you continue to disrupt my class, I will be quite happy to have Mr. Malfoy escort you to the infirmary."

"Nnnnnnoo I I'm fine." stated Hermione, while she tried to regain her breath. Everyone went back to what they were doing, except for Draco, who looked lovingly at his girlfriend and held her hand. They glanced around the classroom, and they saw it was safe, so Draco kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Dragon," murmured Hermione.

"I love you more babe." They continued to argue like this for a minute, then, so as not to blow their cover, they went back to their potion.

Coughing fit after coughing fit seized Hermione on the way to her next class. Next class was Muggle History, and that she had with Harry and Ron. By the time she arrived, her face was pale and she was shivering. She made a mental note to but some pepper up potion. Just as the next coughing fit hit, Ron and Harry spotted her.

"Mya!" Harry looked at her, and immediately told the teacher he was taking her to the hospital wing. With one look at Hermione, the professor sent them on their way. Ron looked left out, but he knew to ace this class, he couldn't leave. He sat sadly in his seat.

By the time Harry got Hermione to the infirmary, she had passed out. Madame Pomfrey nearly died when she saw the shape the poor girl was in.

"Here Harry, if you will." She gestured to a bed across the room. Harry brought Hermione over and laid her down, just as she was waking up.

"Har," she tried to thank Harry, but had no voice. Madame Pomfrey gestured over a chair for Harry, and then set to work. After multiple spells and such, she came to conclusion that poor Hermione's illness had gone from bronchitis to pneumonia after, being the good student she is, she decided that going to class was more important then feeling better.

"Mister Potter, you may go. Hermione will have to stay here for a night or two, just so I can watch her condition. You know when the visiting times are." Harry nodded sadly, and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. He left.

During dinner, Draco became worried. He didn't see his girlfriend waiting in their corner, where they met everyday to steal some time alone. He didn't see her seated at her table either. He quickly set off for the hospital wing, very upset when he, indeed, found her to be there.

"Babe, can you hear me? It's Dragon." Hermione's eyes cracked open, but she shooed him away as he bent down to kiss her.

"You'll geget sisick." She had no voice, and her teeth were chattering due to the chills she was having.

"I don't care." He stated simply, and he bent down to kiss her." He then lay in bed next to her, and drifted off to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't surprised at this, when she came across the sleeping couple during her nightly rounds. She smiled, she knew by tomorrow, she would have a new patient with bronchitis, and she knew Harry and Ron would be in for a shock.


End file.
